


I Can't Get Started

by Meags09



Series: Soundtrack [5]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meags09/pseuds/Meags09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in episode 222 I Can't Get Started. Lorelai drowns her sorrows in some tequila and wakes up with a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Get Started

Sookie and Jackson's wedding was beautiful, but Lorelai couldn't enjoy it. She was still reeling from the shock of Christopher leaving, again. Again! How could she let herself get so wrapped up in his charm that she was blind-sided yet again? She felt stupid. Rory had disappeared with a lame excuse, so she didn't even have her partner-in-crime handy. Everyone around her looked happy and was having a great time, but she felt miserable. Maybe a drink would help. Giving in to her baser instincts, she sidled up to the bar.

"Greg!" she called, waving down the bartender. When he looked up, she slapped her palms against the temporary counter they set up outside for the wedding. "Gimme 3 shots of your Silver Cuervo and don't skimp on the limes." She hit her palms in a slappy sounding drum beat. "Ándale! Ándale!" Greg rolled his eyes, but he was used to his boss' antics, and grabbed the bottle of tequila from its spot on the back counter.

* * *

_I'm a glum one, it's explainable, I met someone unattainable_

_Life's a bore, the world is my oyster no more_

* * *

By the time she was on her fourth shot, the tequila was starting to work its magic. She was enjoying herself by dancing to a cheesy disco number with some guy when she spotted Luke at the bar. She was so surprised to see him, she wandered over, abruptly leaving her dance partner in the middle of the song.

"Didn't expect to see you here," she said, swaying slightly on her feet.

"Ah," he said, grabbing the beer that Greg handed him. "Well, you know, Jackson and Sookie are friends of mine, too, so I thought I'd come by and pass along my well wishes."

"Give me another, Greg," she said, leaning her hip against the side of the bar.

"Last one," he said, pouring the tequila into the shot glass. He pushed the bowl of limes over. Luke watched as she licked her wrist, and shook the salt on it.

"Like what you see?" she asked flirtatiously. He rolled his eyes, saying nothing, but continuing to watch her as she knocked back the shot and shuddered at the strong taste. She looked him in the eye as she sucked on the lime, but he turned his head away from her. She shrugged, and sauntered back toward the dance floor.

* * *

_But lately I'm so downhearted, 'cause I can't get started with you_

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai could feel her head pounding as she stirred. Her mouth felt like it was stuffed with socks, and the glimmers of light that peeked through somewhat familiar curtains were like daggers. She tried to sit up, but there was something holding her down. She looked down and saw a bare arm draped across her breasts. Her _naked_ breasts.

Despite the blinding light and pounding ache, her head whipped around to look to her left. And her heart plunged into her stomach as she saw Luke, asleep next to her in one of the Independence Inn's guest rooms.

"Luke!" she whispered loudly, panicked. She ignored the intense pain in her head. She gripped his arm and shook it.

"Whuh-" he mumbled, then his eyes blinked open. She saw him wince, and then crinkle his forehead. His eyes adjusted and he looked directly at her bare breasts, which were at his eye level. His eyes widened, and he looked up to meet her face, pulling his arm back quickly. "What did we do?" he asked, looking just as panicked as she felt.

"Oh god!" Lorelai cried, jumping out of the bed and racing for the complimentary guest robe hanging on the bathroom door. She flung it around herself and tied the sash, turning to look at Luke. He was sitting up in the bed, one hand pressed to his forehead, the other bunching up the sheet at his waist.

"I guess we must have … " he trailed off. He bent over to peer over the side of the bed, looking for something discarded. "I didn't have … anything," he said.

"I'm on the pill," she said, her heart still racing, unable to believe she was having a safe sex conversation with Luke, post-coitus. "And I'm clean."

"Me, too," he said. They stared at each other. "Now what?" he asked finally.

"Well, I don't know what you expect me to say. I was drunk. I don't remember anything." She turned to face the wall, unable to look him in the eye. "Was this some kind of revenge?" she asked bitterly.

"What?!" All sense of modesty gone, Luke bolted from the bed, and walked over to her angrily. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. She couldn't look at him. She felt ashamed for what she was saying, but she felt even more ashamed for ending up in this situation to begin with. "You can't be serious," he growled.

Mustering up all the strength she could, she lifted her chin. "Well, you tell me," she said coldly. "I thought you were mad at me. Then, I wake up in bed with you. You must have seduced me somehow to get here."

His jaw dropped, and he stared at her. "Seduced you? You think I seduced you?" His hands dropped from her shoulders, and he took a step back. "Apparently, you don't know me at all," he said, then turned from her, pulling on his clothes silently. She didn't turn around until after she heard the door slam shut behind him. She winced at the loud bang, and only then did she let the tears fall.

* * *

_O tell me why am I no kick to you, I who'd always stick to you_

* * *

_Two guys in 24 hours._

Lorelai walked home, her head feeling like it would burst open with every step. _I'm. A. Slut. I'm. A. Slut._ She heard those words in her head as her footsteps made a staccato beat against the concrete sidewalk. She squeezed her eyes shut against the bright sunlight, feeling lower than low. Not only did she feel like the world's biggest whore, she also felt awful for having blamed Luke for everything. It wasn't his fault she was so easy. She decided to go home, take something for her aching head, and take a nap. Once she woke up, she would go apologize to Luke and try to salvage at least one relationship in her life.

She just hoped he wouldn't start hating her all over again.

* * *

_Fly through thin and thick to you, tell me why I'm taboo_

* * *

When she walked inside the diner, she wasn't surprised to see Caesar working. When she asked for Luke, he pointed upstairs to the apartment.

"He's in a bad mood," he stage-whispered. "Just so you know." She nodded, feeling more guilt knowing that she was most likely the reason he was upset. She carefully climbed the stairs. Her head felt marginally better, but her stomach was flip-flopping all over the place. She knocked on the door, and waited.

He stared at her after he opened the door. His face was expressionless, and it scared her a little. She wanted him to yell at her, but this blank look was unnerving.

"I'm sorry," she blurted. "I was awful to you this morning. I know you're not like that, and I was scared and I said those horrible things." She looked at her feet, waiting for him to respond.

She heard him sigh. "Come in," he said gruffly. A feeling of hope sparked in her gut. Maybe he wouldn't hate her forever after all. She walked inside the apartment slowly.

"We should talk," Lorelai began, twisting her hands nervously. Luke nodded, and gestured for her to sit down at the kitchen table. She sat, folding her hands into her lap and staring at them.

"So, let's talk," he said. They sat across from each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity, neither of them really knowing what to say to each other.

Lorelai was the first to break. "So, that was a mistake, right?" she asked.

"Do you think it was a mistake?" When she looked up at him, he had a calm yet serious expression. Fleetingly, she considered how handsome he was, but tried to dismiss the thought and focus on their conversation.

"Well, neither of us remember it, so it has to be a mistake."

"I remember a little," he admitted.

"Oh," she said. "How much?"

"Well," he began. "I remember seeing you at the bar, and then we started drinking, we danced a little, and then you ... you kissed me."

" _I_ kissed _you_?"

He blushed, looking down at the table. "Yeah." He cleared his throat.

"So, was it ... good?" Lorelai couldn't believe she was asking this but her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"I think it was, yeah," he said, then cleared his throat again. His face was still a bit flushed. "It was ... amazing."

"Oh," she said, her heart starting to pound. "I wish I could ... remember ... "

"I can, uh -" He got up, walked around the table and over to her. He touched her cheek with his hand, and she leaned into it. He bent over and kissed her lightly. "If you want," he whispered.

"I want," she replied without thinking, as he pressed his lips to hers again. The kiss was soft and sweet, and she melted into him.

_Lorelai was dancing with one of Jackson's less awful cousins when Luke came up to them._

_"May I cut in?" he asked. Lorelai was surprised, but allowed him to lead her away. He placed a hand on her lower back and grasped one of hers with the other._

_"Still hate me?" she said, slurring her words slightly._

_"I never hated you," he replied, pulling her closer so their hips were flush against each other._

_"You wouldn't talk to me. You acted like my apology was meaningless."_

_"You don't understand," he said. "I was just ..." But words weren't coming easy to him at that moment. With the alcohol from several beers coursing through his veins, his self-control was practically non-existent. He couldn't prevent himself from getting hard at their close contact. It wasn't long before Lorelai felt him through the thin material of their clothing. A wicked smile curved her lips. She rolled her hips toward him, and he groaned._

_"I guess there's a fine line between love and hate," she murmured into his ear. He closed his eyes. Both of his hands moved to grasp her hips and he tried to still her movements, but she wouldn't let him. He felt her breath tickling his cheek, and she tilted her head. A kiss landed on his cheek, then moved to his jaw. When she made it to his lips, the final shred of self-control evaporated. He kissed her hungrily, pouring all of his hurt and love into the kiss._

_They broke apart, breathless. "Come with me," Lorelai said, pulling his arm. He tried to turn his body so that he wasn't on display for the entire town to see, but luckily it was dark and no one was paying attention to them._

_"Where are we going?" he asked, as she pulled him into the lobby of the Inn. She ducked behind the front desk and emerged with a key._

_"Lucky you, having an in with the manager," she said, an evil glint in her eyes. He wanted to refuse, to tell her they needed to slow down, but all the blood in his body had migrated south and he was incapable of making a rational decision._

_They burst through the door, already undressing each other before they had closed it behind them. They fell onto the bed, pushing back the duvet and never breaking their kiss. Lorelai ran her hands over his muscled chest, and he cupped her breasts with his hands._

_"I love you," he said breathlessly._

_"I know," she said, and pushed her tongue into his mouth._

The memories came back in flashes as his tongue traced her bottom lip. She parted her lips, and the kiss deepened. She stood to embrace him, circling her arms around his neck. He pulled back slightly, and looked into her eyes. "We don't have to go any further," he whispered, his hands rubbing circles on her back gently.

"I've already seen you naked," she whispered back. He blushed again. "Don't be embarrassed," she said, kissing him lightly. "You're beautiful."

"Guys aren't beautiful," he said, his hands traveling up to tug on a stray curl of her hair.

"You are," she said softly, framing his face with her hands. "Like a Greek god." She let her hands drop to his flannel shirt, and toyed with the top button. "Please make love to me?" Luke didn't stop to think it over after that.

_She was laying on the bed underneath him, her cheeks pink and her eyes bright. Her lips were swollen from his kisses, and there was a bruise forming on her left breast from where he had sucked her skin vigorously. He had never seen anyone more beautiful in his life. Her hands were roaming over his chest and he felt his whole body pulsing with desire for her. He gripped his cock and teased her folds with it, watching her face as she gasped with pleasure. He rubbed against her clit, feeling his own desire overwhelming him. "Now," she panted, reaching her hands to place him where she wanted him. He plunged into her, her wetness propelling him faster than he had anticipated. She enveloped him to the hilt, her eyes rolling back into her head and sighs of pleasure bursting from her lips. He bent down to capture those lips, kissing her with everything he had. He didn't want to rush this. This moment, despite the complete surprise it had been, was everything he had hoped they could be and more._

This time, he removed her clothing carefully, slowly, not wanting to miss a minute as he unveiled her body once more. She was wearing the same underwear as last night, but he didn't care. It was just as arousing this time as it had been before, except he took the time to savor the swell of her breasts encased in the lacy bra, and the curve of her hips that disappeared into the cotton panties.

_He tried vainly to keep his eyes open as he felt her hurtling toward completion. She was tensing, squeezing him from deep inside, but he was nearing his own release. He heard her cry out his name, and that was enough to push him over the edge. He tried to hold himself up so he didn't squash her, but his arms were shaking and his whole body felt liquid. She wrapped her legs around his torso, and ran her hands through his hair. When he could feel his limbs again, he rolled off of her gently. Their eyes met, and he saw her sleepy gaze. She looked sated and, if possible, even more beautiful._

_"Stay with me?" she whispered, her eyes closing. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck, breathing in the scent of their union and drifting to sleep._

"So, that time could not be classified as a mistake," she said, draping her body over his, and looking down into his face.

"Good," he said, smiling up at her.

"I might need my memory refreshed again," she said, resting her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath his skin.

"Hmm?" he replied, tangling his fingers through her curls.

"Yeah," she said, her eyes drifting shut. "As often as possible."


End file.
